Amarte duele pero vivir sin ti apesta
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Partiendo de una amistad de años, y una relación de meses, Hermione Granger se encuentra en la disyuntiva de seguir al lado de su amor, Harry Potter, o continuar con su vida. La vida a veces tiene otros planes para nosotros. Si no, ¿cómo es que Hermione está a punto de partir a lo desconocido y Harry no está ahí para detenerla? ¿Acaso será muy tarde para su amor?
**AMARTE DUELE, PERO VIVIR SIN TI APESTA**

Amarte duele, pero vivir sin ti… era lo único que le quedaba, eso lo sabía muy bien Hermione.

" _El vuelo proveniente de Canadá de las 16:45 acaba de aterrizar. La salida de pasajeros será por la sala 7_ "

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

— Creo que es hora — les dijo a sus seres queridos sonriendo con tristeza por la eminente despedida.

— Tal vez si esperamos un poco… — empezó a sugerir Ginny, viendo con insistencia entre la multitud.

— Él no vendrá. Si quisiera venir a despedirse, ya estuviera aquí… — murmuró con pesadumbre Hermione — Es lo mejor. No podría… — se mordió el labio. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un sobre — ¿Podrías dárselo? — le pidió a Luna.

— No es justo — la miró frustrada, recibiendo el sobre con manos temblorosas.

No lo era. De eso nadie tenía duda. Pero las circunstancias, las malas decisiones y los actos infantiles era algo que tampoco se podía ignorar. Omitir.

Hermione llevaba amando a su mejor amigo Harry Potter desde la adolescencia; durante años calló lo que sentía por lealtad, porque no era el momento, por los noviazgos de él, o simplemente por temor al rechazo. Pero al cumplir los 22 años, cuando Harry estaba solo, sentimentalmente, ella decidió dar el gran paso… y fue cuando todo el drama empezó.

Iniciaron una relación luego de compartir un beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo pelirrojo Ron Weasley; todos se mostraron muy emocionados por ello. Después de todo, para todo el grupo, excepto Harry, era sabido que Hermione estaba enamorada de él. Luna y Ginny siempre la alentaron a confesárselo. Ron se iba de lengua cada que tenía oportunidad. Y Neville comparaba a la "chica de ocasión" con ella.

Pero finalmente Hermione pudo ser "ésa" chica. Todo empezó con un inocente beso en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Una plática impostergable. Y una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la castaña al escuchar la frase " _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ ", pronunciada por el seguro pelinegro.

— Hermione, aún hay tiempo — la intentó hacer recapacitar Ron.

La castaña simplemente negó con un gesto de cabeza. Ginny y Luna hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no romper en llanto. Neville estaba serio, meditabundo. Y el pelirrojo mostraba varias emociones intermitentemente: tristeza, rabia, desasosiego, furia, y por ultimo frustración; antes de repetir el orden.

El tiempo pasó después de ése beso, se encontró recordando la ojimiel.

De un día a otro no sólo eran besos en la mejilla, o abrazos que querían manifestar lo que ella en verdad sentía; se volvieron tardes en la casa que compartía Harry con Ron, ambos recostados en el sofá disfrutando de su compañía, riendo de pequeñeces, y besándose sin encontrar la saciedad. Pasaron a noches de despedida en el marco de la puerta del departamento de la castaña; ella rodeándole el cuello y poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo mientras él le rogaba por permanecer más tiempo con ella.

Todo era perfecto… excepto por una cosa.

" _El vuelo con destino a Canadá de las 17 horas ha sufrido una demora. Pasajeros del vuelo favor de pasar a la sala 4. En breve se les atenderá_ "

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

— Tal vez sea una señal del destino — soltó Luna esperanzada.

Ginny asintió de inmediato, apoyándola. Pero su amiga castaña las ignoró.

— Maldito bastardo… — escucharon mascullar a Ron.

Neville no dijo nada. Ya todos sabían que ése se había convertido en el apodo favorito de Ron para con su ex mejor amigo.

Tanto había cambiado todo, pensó Hermione. Sintiendo su corazón estrujarse al recordar a aquellos niños de 11 años que alguna vez fueron tan unidos como hermanos.

Pero amor fue lo que les faltó.

Mientras su carrera en el Ministerio y sus ambiciones se iban haciendo mayores, su relación con Harry se fue a pique.

En más de una ocasión tuvieron una fuerte discusión por motivos estúpidos y celos infundados. Las reconciliaciones siempre le dejaban un sabor amargo, como si fueran por compromiso.

Y la frase que esperaba todo el tiempo fuera pronunciada por sus labios, jamás llegó.

Hermione salió de su trance cuando sintió los brazos de Ginny envolverla, dándole un beso en la mejilla en el proceso.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Herm! — le dijo.

Y ella sonrió. Porque sabía que lo decía en serio.

Pronto Ron también se unió al abrazo. Después Luna, y finalmente Neville, quien compartió una profunda mirada con ella, haciéndole saber que cual fuera su decisión siempre podría contar con ellos.

Las personas que la amaban.

— Los voy a extrañar. A todos — les dijo mirándolos alternativamente.

Luna ahogó un sollozo, apretándola más fuerte, sintiendo que jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

— Estaré en contacto… — musitó ahogadamente. Un nudo formándose en su garganta.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estarás!, ya me encargaré de que sea así — saltó Ron, arrancándole una suave risa a todos. Una amarga.

Como la falsa que Harry le transmitía después de sus supuestas disculpas. La aparentemente interesada cuando le hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. Y la que más le lastimaba: la que recibía luego de cada " _Te amo_ " pronunciado por ella.

Así había sido de pronto todo. Un día compartieron un beso. Al siguiente eran novios. Y después de un momento de utópica felicidad, Hermione se encontró con éste frio, falso, y carente de emociones, Harry Potter.

Pero el amor era el amor, se decía para justificar todo. Sus arranques de ira. Sus celos infantiles. Sus excusas baratas. Sus desplantes.

Hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable. Le entregó su cuerpo y alma. Y terminó perdiendo por completo su corazón. Quedando sin nada.

" _El vuelo con destino a Canadá de las 17 horas está a punto de partir. Pasajeros favor de abordar por la sala 4_ ".

Pero ahora debía avanzar. Porque el amor no podía estar basado en dolor.

* * *

¿Cómo es que había sido tan estúpido?, se reprochaba Harry mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas en aquel aeropuerto, rogando por llegar a tiempo y poder detener a Hermione.

¿Cómo de un día para otro había perdido todo lo que tenía en el mundo?

Merlín, había sido un maldito idiota. Tuvo frente a sus ojos la respuesta todo el tiempo y jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

Pero no podía defraudarla más, no ahora. No podía dejarla ir así.

Simplemente no podía dejarla ir porque, aunque demasiado tarde, había aceptado que la amaba.

Blasfemó cuando chocó sin querer con un grupo de turistas recibiendo de inmediato sus quejas. Mas, los ignoró; la barrera que lo separaba de Hermione era muchísimo más fuerte que ésa, y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de derribarla.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad…

* * *

— Nos veremos pronto ¿está bien?

Hermione les sonrió a sus amigos, separándose lentamente de ellos y barriendo con una traicionera lágrima que rodaba por su sonrojada mejilla.

Ron se acercó nuevamente a ella y depositó un emotivo beso en su frente, susurrándole algo que sólo ella alcanzó a oír: " _Te quiero_ ".

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dándole una suave caricia en la mejilla. Vio a sus amigos por última vez y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a subir las escaleras eléctricas.

— ¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE ESPERA! — el grito desesperado de Harry entre la multitud la hizo voltear sintiendo su corazón agitarse sin remedio.

Ginny y Luna ahogaron una exclamación de emoción y alivio, mirando tras sus espaldas.

— ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! — volvió a gritar el pelinegro llegando resollando a su lado. Su rostro sonrosado por la carrera y el frío. Hermione no pudo evitar verlo con preocupación. A varios grados bajo cero y tenía la desfachatez de salir tan sólo en camisa y pantalón.

— Harry, ¿qué…?

— ¡No te vayas por favor! — suplicó sin más, respirando agitado. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose molesta. ¿Creía que con tan sólo decirlo por decirlo se quedaría?, realmente estaba equivocado. Meneó la cabeza.

Sus amigos los veían conteniendo el aliento.

— Mi decisión está tomada. Sabes bien que esto ha sido mi sueño desde…

— Lo sé, lo sé, — la cortó con ansiedad — ¡pero puedes hacerlo aquí, puedes buscar más criaturas a las que ayudar, puedes…!

— Harry… — lo detuvo — no es tan simple.

— Si lo es, yo te ayudaré. Yo…

Ginny y Luna contuvieron el impulso de ir a zarandearlo. Ron apretó los dientes. Y Neville sacudió la cabeza.

— Aun no lo entiendes… — lo miró con tristeza. Harry dio un paso tentativo hacia ella — Me tengo que ir. Perderé mi vuelo — subió a las escaleras.

— ¡No, no, por favor! — avanzó hacia ella, tomándola del brazo. Sintiendo como empezaban a subir lentamente.

— ¿Qué haces?, Harry no puedes subir aquí sólo porque sí — le amonestó, intentando en vano alejarse de él.

— Fui un idiota. Tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste. Fui egoísta. Cruel. Pensé que te tenía desde hace mucho, pero jamás hice algo para tenerte de verdad… — se sinceró el de ojos verdes, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecer — Y ésa noche… cuando dijiste que me amabas… — apretó los dientes — Dios, ¡estaba aterrado!; sabía que te irías, sabía que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti… Dejé que te entregaras a mí sin darte nada a cambio… Y yo… — respiré agitado — ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi maldita vida!, ¡eres lo único bueno y constante que he tenido!, y perder eso…

— Así que eso es lo único que te importa ¿no? — lo miró dolida.

— No, no. Merlín, ¿es que no ves que cada vez que abro la boca lo echo a perder?… — se sintió frustrado, pasándose una mano por el cabello — Lo que intento decir es que mientras te hacia el amor y tú me decías una y otra vez cuanto me amabas, yo te lo decía con mis besos y caricias… Cada vez que me pedías que te dijera que sentía, yo lo hacía a través de mis estúpidos arranques de ira… Cada vez que te hacía enojar era porque me frustraba saber que alguien más podía llegar y hacerte feliz… — le confesó.

— Vaya forma de amar — ironizó la castaña.

Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

— Ésa noche, después de hacer el amor… mientras te tuve durmiendo entre mis brazos… fue cuando me di cuenta de cuanto importabas realmente para mi… — la miró a los ojos — de lo estúpido que había sido… — sus ojos se enrojecieron — de lo afortunado que era por tenerte… por merecer tu amor… y yo… — la voz le salió áspera — Sé que te he perdido. Sé que lo he hecho, y fue todo por mi culpa. Pero… por favor no me pidas que me rinda… — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla — ¡Te amo, Hermione!, ¡siempre lo he hecho!, ¡y siempre lo haré!… Y si aun así decides irte a Canadá, está bien, lo acepto, ¡pero me iré contigo!… vivir un minuto más, lejos de ti, no lo soportaría… — se sinceró — Mi vida no tiene sentido si no es a tu lado… ¡Por favor! — sus ojos brillando de vulnerabilidad.

— Sólo necesitabas decir que me amabas… — sonrió Hermione de manera temblorosa. Harry sintió su corazón volver a latir después de tanto tiempo — Me quedo contigo. ¡Merlín, me quedo contigo, mi amor! — y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo en el proceso.

Abajo se escucharon las exclamaciones de alegría por parte de sus amigos. Junto al " _Bastardo_ " que musitó un lloroso Ron Weasley, sonriendo feliz por sus amigos.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas peleas y malentendidos, podían ser felices. Juntos. Porque una vida separados, apestaba.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola, antes que nada, quisiera presentarme con todos ustedes, soy YulyPotterGranger, más conocida en Potterfics que aquí, pero por recientes problemas de mis lectores para acceder a mis historias, y porque deje abandonada esta página por varias cosas, me vi en la necesidad de volver a publicar aquí.

Todas estas historias ya están en mi página de Potterfics, en la cual tengo el mismo nickname; así que, si eres ya lector de mis historias, no esperes nuevas historias, son las mismas. Si eres nuevo, ojalá te estén gustando y dejes review.

Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot, iré publicando el resto en estos días.

Ahora lo que les interesa, mi fic "Retorno… El Maestro de la Muerte". Sí, lo publicaré aquí. Probablemente publique dos o tres capítulos por semana para que pronto alcance a los capítulos ya publicados en Potterfics. Así que ténganme paciencia.

Y si alguien de aquí ya me conoce por mis fics "Vacaciones en Australia" y "Temo por ti", me complace anunciarles que publicaré "Convivencia", la continuación de "Vacaciones en Australia". También publicaré "Te odio porque te amo", un fic que tuvo mucho éxito en Potterfics.

PERO, como no sé si tenga muchos lectores, les invito a dejarme un review para animarme a seguir publicando.

Sin más me despido de ustedes por ahora.

Continúen con el siguiente oneshot. Un review siempre es bien recibido, y si son varios, mucho mejor.


End file.
